retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/orientation
We'd like our members to become acquainted with the guild, it's members, how the guild works and answer as many questions that each newcomer may have. To help with this, we've created this "orientation" page. Please take a moment to read through it. If you still have questions after reading this, please ask. We also have an Orientation Book that's located on a set of counters to your left as you first enter the Guild Hall if you'd like to refer to it while in-game. Thanks! About Us All new members are required to read the "About Us" page concentrating on the "What We Expect From You" section. Please take a moment to click on the above link, take a quick read through and return back here. The History behind the Name Retributions Blade was born when several members split off from an existing guild. During this time, there was great drama, upheaval and emotions were in turmoil and many members suffered greatly as a result of this split. The Charter Members of Retributions Blade wished to repay it's members for all they had to endure and pledged a strong steel commitment towards seeing that accomplished. We decided that our name should reflect our history and commitment therefore the name "Retributions Blade" was created. "Retribution" means to repay or payback, and the Steel Sword Blade was chosen to represent the strong commitment pledged. May we as family or player never again endure the emotions of the past but enjoy the game and all it has to offer with fun, enjoyment and support for one another. 'Guild Policies' All members are expected to read and comply with certain guild policies that have been placed in force not to restrict, but to protect each member. Please read the GUILD POLICY page. Our Guild Rank Structure Elders (Mains) and Alts are awarded individual ranks based on the highest level of achievements and requirements met. Current Guild Ranks consist of: 1. Nobles (Guild Leader and Assistant Guild Leaders) 2. Captain (Officers) 3. Bishop (Jr Officers) 4. Knight (Sr Members) 5. Esquire (Full Members) 6. Squire (Jr Members) 7. Forager (Associates) 8. Wanderer (Newcomers and Inactive Members) Retired Ranks: * Elite Guardian 1. Noble (Guild Leader) - is a rank awarded to the person(s) who purchased or directly assisted in the purchase of the Guild Charter. Promotion to this rank is CLOSED. * Noble (Assistant Guild Leader) - This rank awarded to the person(s) who are assigned to act as "Guild Leader" during the Guild Leader's absence. They have the same abilities of the Guild Leader and can assist with all aspects of the Guild's short and long term functions. They are appointed by the Guild Leader only by invitation and when a vacancy exists. 2. Captain (Officer) - This rank requires the player to focus both time and resources towards in-game and out of game (OOG) supported activities to ensure the smooth operation of the guild. They help to insure our members get the most fun and enjoyment possible and oversees the daily operations of the Guild especially in the Nobles' absence. Promotion to this rank is by special invitation only from those holding the Bishop rank and based on position vacancies. 3. Bishop (Jr Officer) - This rank requires the player to have extreme in-depth game knowledge to provide a ready base of information to members at a moment's notice. They are expected to answer all member questions which requires them to be very active players (in order to answer questions you have to be playing). Also, if these members don't personally know the answer to questions, they at least know where to find the answer being fully knowledgeable of the vast information databases available both in-game and on the internet. These members have expressed a desire to be the mentors of the guild member population. These players are usually promoted from the Knight rank. 4. Knight (Sr Member) - these players are extremely active members who have shown the desire to watch over fellow members and assist them in reaching their goals. They fill a supervisor roll and puts other needs before their own, often crafting gear for members so they can best be prepared to meet the game's difficult challenges. They check in with members to gain feedback on guild operations. These members have special status within the guild and provide valuable resources to both Officers and Members alike. Typically these players are promoted from the Esquire rank. 5. Esquire (Full Member) - These members comprise the "core" group of Retributions Blade. They are a specialty unit comprised of experienced fighting players who are equipped and trained to protect the Guild or Group Leader during Battleground or PVP activities. They train the Squires in Guild functions and support and assist them with adventuring and tradeskill activities. They also specialize in tactical battlefield warfare and have pledged to protect the guild at all costs. During World Event functions they provide a formidable force around the guild leadership when exposed to other factions. 6. Squire (Jr Member) - These are the players who are working towards becoming the core of Retributions Blade. They are junior members who wish to explore game content at an "in-depth" level. They understand that our guild's focus is on completing virtually every quest, every collection, discovery of every zone and acquiring every achievement medal. These players don't focus on power leveling, but instead, choose to discover all the game has to offer. They have earned the rights and privileges of the "Squire" rank by completing all the requirements and achievements specified for the Squire rank. 7. Forager (Associate) - These players have completed the guild's seven to fourteen day "get-acquainted" Newcomer period. They have met the requirements and achievements specified for the Forager rank. They have expressed a desire to become permanent members of the guild. 8. Wanderer (Newcomer) - These players are brand new to Retributions Blade Guild. They have either liked what they read on the guild site, or have enjoyed playing with a current member and have decided that hanging out with us might provide greater enjoyment to their online game-play experience. They are guests in our home and come to us with a wide range of experience, levels special skills. All come with certain expectations, hopes and dreams. They are not required to work towards promotion, however, any accumulated achievements will be documented towards future promotions. Newcomer's are required to log in at least once every 60 days to maintain their current rank in guild. * "Elite Guardian" - was an honorary title that recognized those players who directly assisted in obtaining our very first Tier 1 Guild Hall, and were considered "Honorary Members" of the guild. These players earned adventure and trade-skill status points and donated a percentage of those points so that the guild could purchase it's first guild hall. Those awarded this title were recognized by all as the original "Landlords" of the Guild Hall. They worked extremely hard to forge their way through new territory so that we could enjoy the great benefits we've come to know today. This title recognizes the history of our guild and holds a special place in our "Hall of Achievement". This rank is officially "CLOSED" and has been "RETIRED". To view the in-depth details and privileges of the above ranks, CLICK HERE ---- Guild Hall Location Retributions Blade's Tier Three Guild Hall (the largest guild hall in the game) is located on the Antonica Continent of Norrath. To reach the guild hall, use any Norrath Transportation Globe portal (located on docks throughout Norrath) and select "Antonica". Once on the Antonica Dock, click on the Navagation Bell that shows a "house" icon when you place your cursor over it. You'll be ported to the Main Courtyard just inside the Main Gate of the Guild Hall. Inside the main lobby just to the left of the entrance is our "Welcome Center" - The Welcome Center Counter (WCC) displays many books about subjects such as "Guild Amenities" (where they're located), "Guild Orientation", "How to Get Promoted" etc. These books supplement the website Orientation Page and facilitates access to this important information. ---- Guild Level Retributions Blade is a level 95 guild and currently at maximum level with the maximum number of amenities that the game will allow. Reaching new levels allows us to offer greater benefits and guild hall amenities to you. The guild levels based on member earned status points. New levels and new amenity slots may become available with future expansions but for now we are at the maximum guild level and maximum number of amenities allowed for a level 95 guild. ---- Guild Hall Amenities Visit the Guild Hall Amenities page to view our ever expanding list of benefits located within the guild hall. You can VIEW MAPS to see the location of each amenity. We have selected what we feel would be the most used 37 amenities from all the available amenities offered by the game for a level 95 guild (max slots = 37). Additional guild amenity slots become available at: NONE available past level 95 at this time As extra guild levels and amenity slots are made available within the game, more amenities may also become available. ---- Guild Harvest Resource Depot Box (Harvest Box) The Harvest Box is located on the Wall Street Financial District counter next to the Guild Harvesters. This box glady accepts any donations and holds up to 1,000 different harvested materials of up to 99,999 items of each kind. To reach the Financial District, enter the Guild Hall via the main gateway and proceed on a two o'clock path. Go through the ground courtyard until you reach the inner court district. This district is on the ground level to the right of the Main Hall doorway. All members may deposit harvest material into the Harvest Box. Resources deposited in the Harvest Box are immediately available for crafting status writs within the guild hall. Please note that any materials deposited to this box are non-refundable. ---- Guild Banker/Bank Merchant The Personal Bank Merchant and Guild Bank are accessed via the same NPC located in the Wall Street Financial District Bank building. To use the personal bank, left click on the merchant. To access the guild bank, right click on the merchant and select "Guild Bank" from the drop down menu. The Guild Bank contains four bank sections. Items are sectioned based on "Type of Item". Bank Section 4 is designated for all "no-level" items, rares, and items designated for immediate Guild Broker Sales. All Guild Members may access the Guild Bank to deposit or withdraw (subject to daily limits and other restrictions based on your current guild rank). ( * ) - Subject to daily withdrawal limits and other restrictions ( +) - Non-Level Items, Rares, and Items designated for Guild Broker Sales How to sign this guide To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENTat the bottom of this page saying you've read it. NOTICE! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this article. Category:Browse Category:Guild